Who plays these Games?
by factionless-tribute
Summary: Like every other year, twelve boys and twelve girls have been chosen to represent their respective districts in the Hunger Games. Forced to fight against one another, none of them realise they're connected by an extremely powerful force. A force that is more powerful than the Games they're forced to play. But can the power save them all? Collaboration fic.
1. The Flirting Games: District 1

**Hey, guys! So, this is a collaborative fanfic between me and hermione-amelia-rose1479. Just remember...**

**glitchmob9: bold**

_hermione: italics_

**And that's how you know who is talking to you...metaphorically.**

_Hello people ^.^. Sorry, taking over. So basically this came about when we were, *ehem* extremely bored in a certain Japanese class. So It's our Doctor Who/Hunger Games cross and unlike normal crosses, it's each of the Doctor's 11 incarnations + companions + Jack and Oswin from season 7 ep 1.  
Just so you know, we're both very busy with other fics and District 2 isn't up yet. This chapter was written by me, as you can probably tell. Glitchy over here *nudges her* is completely awesome with writing. So for a while, it may just be a one-shot. Though District 5 is done._

**So the full tribute list will be up on my profile, that way you can check to see which district your favourite doctor is in :) Hermione and I have divided up the reapings so we have six districts each. This is a culmination in my obsession with the Hunger Games and Hermione's obsession with Doctor Who, so we hope you enjoy it!**

**This is District 1, who's tributes are Jack Harkness and Oswin Oswald.**

**Glitchy and hermione, out. Enjoy :D**

* * *

**The Flirting Games: District 1**  
**Jack Harkness and Oswin Oswald**

**Jack Harkness POV:**

I was 18. Well, turning 18 in a couple of days. The Academy picked me for three main reasons

a) I was damn well the best student there.

b) I was trigger happy, and

c) I was too much of a flirt, it was as good as kicking me out.

With an ego like mine, it was pretty obvious I was an only child. But, I beg to differ, I do have a several little brothers and sisters. In eldest to youngest, it's Gwen, Ianto, Owen and Tosh. Gwen is quite a handful, she's takes after me, VERY trigger happy, and I'm very proud.

Reaping day, same thing as usual. Wolf down slices of toast with a mountain of eggs, then chug down a steaming mug of coffee. Last night, I had what could be my final slice of pizza, general fact about me. Pizza and I go together like District 1 and the Capitol. After that relatively rejuvenating meal, I took a shower, shame the district girls… or boys, couldn't see me, you see, I've got pretty large muscles and not to mention, that hot six-pack. Hot water is a luxury, it fits, district 1: the luxury district, so just to annoy little Owen, I took forever in the shower. He's worried, it's his first reaping, but he won't get picked, it'll be me. Gloatingly, I massaged as much conditioner in my hair as I could, making sure it was silky-smooth. I may be getting reaped, but I needed the teen-age girls or guys in the Capitol to send me shit.

"Jack, do I look good enough?" Gwen walked in with pride, she's 16 with jet-black hair and a swoop fringe, her freckles seem to stand out all the time. Gwen's sort of the bad-ass chick at the Academy, always in trouble and always playing with the guns. She currently holds the highest score for her age group, male OR female in Archery, Javelin, Flexibility, shooting with the cross-bow (we both excel in that) and the list goes on for too long. Fucking brilliant, Gwen. Gwen chose this red affair, silk that hugged her curves, ending just above her knees.

"You're my devil-of-a-sister, suits you perfectly." I joked, this comment was met with a pretty hard kick in my nether regions. With a stiletto

"How am I supposed to seduce my enemies now, little sis?" I asked, still cringing in pain. I was trained to resist pain, but, not in _that_ particular area.

"Oh, flirt your way out of it" Gwen said, handing me a pile of clothes. Typical mum, get my little sister to hand me my clothes and get her to annoy me. She pranced out of the room, more like stalking, seeing as she was wearing heels. I peeled apart the clothes and stood disgusted. My mother picked out the worst clothes possible for this. Plaid? I'm _not_ a cow farmer from district 10 and denim? My mother must _really_ have a mental issue.

* * *

**Oswin Oswald POV**

My name is Oswin Oswald, I am 18 and I have defeated all the boys I have been put up against in training. I know Jack, he and I are supposed to volunteer this year, he's the resident bi-sexual flirt. Admittedly, he's hot, though, in true musical style, anything he can do, I can do better. I can kick, punch, hunt, hide and survive better than he.

"Oswin, sweetheart, your food is ready" My mum called, so however grudgingly, I sat down at the table, eating my hopefully, not last meal before I leave. I've been told I look a _lot_ like my mother, and act like her too. We're both cheeky, brunette, hazel-eyes and those ridiculous dimples we get when we smile. Though, for some odd reason, I've noticed, I seem to be the only person with a British accent. In all of Panem. Just me. I guess that make me special, apart from the fact I'm a genius. Everyone says so.

"Mum, these eggs are un-cooked. They have to be taken out just as the yolks begin to brown, therefore, they are still runny" I demanded, you see I have acute paranoia, ever since Academy Camp near the wood, bitch improperly cooked my food, and my friends and I got acute food poisoning. Lovely, so I refused to have my fried eggs runny, they have to still be just cooked and my mum has to take a bit out of each one.

"Oh sweetheart, they're mine. Yours are just coming out" I was handed a plate with egg, hash brown and some sausage. I guess people didn't expect me to be chosen. I guess I'm a stand out, but in comparison to all those bitches who are worried about their vans getting ruined and shit.

"Thanks mum" My house is mum-dominated, dad's the mayor. He's all for the me being a Career, and hell am I proud. I will win these games and I will kick their ass.

"Ah, sweetheart. I need to leave early. I'll talk to you when it's time" It was dad. He looks nothing like me, so much so that when I was born, everyone thought that my mum was using an asexual pill or that I was a child from an affair. Though, no-one seems to notice, but my dad and I have a fondness for baking soufflés, it's our hobby. Soufflés. We've made every type imaginable, well, at least to those of District 1; chocolate, honey, vanilla, chocolate ripple and not to mention, some of our savoury ones: oyster, cheese and chives, mussel, beef, curry. We've experimented. I was so immersed in thought that I only just noticed my mum was brushing my hair.

"Mum, save that for when I get dressed" I near-laughed. Mum had a tendency for brushing hair, it was her nervous habit, we didn't feel nervous, but she did. I guess she's worried, you see, I had a sister. Once, Clara, she was my dad's carbon copy, but she preferred to go shopping and the like. Clara was killed 3 years ago, it was a career betrayal, behind her back, the careers plus this chick from district 3 decided she was too dangerous, so they slit her neck and butchered up her body, scattering it. Not that she didn't fight it, she was shooting arrows, crudely made from sticks, but they worked, she killed the boy from 2 and the girl from 2. It was the girl in 3 who slit her neck. They left her there, then an axe girl from 7, making sure poor Clara was dead, chopped her into pieces and scattered them everywhere. I was only 15, I didn't need to see a sister, my flesh and blood be treated that way. Haven't they ever heard of respect for the dead?

"I can't see you go" my mum cried, hugging me, I tried my best to soothe her

"Mum, I'll come home, I swear." I said. Well, I wasn't going to get too teary now? After all, we hadn't even had the reaping yet. So, moving up to my large wardrobe, I began the tedious process of picking out a dress. On cue, Jack called, so touching a screen and moving it in front of me, I anticipated his call.

"Hello, is this the most badass chick in all the land?" Jack flirted, winking

"I thought that was your sister?" I said "Though." I said, giving him a mischievous look

"Well, are we still doing our matching 'date' outfits. I've got a red hanky I could put in the flower hole" Jack's face was on the screen, it was a district 3 invention, a face-to-face touch machine.

"No, I don't want to look like a boy-band on tour" I said "Well, see you later handsome" I winked. Closing the call. Red. Red. Red. I seemed to only wear red, with the occasional black I suppose. Then I found it, my red figure-hugging dress. It was pretty short, flirtatious, the way I wanted it. The top of the bodice went across from one side of my chest, to another, ending with a bit of a tuck under my arm-pit. It had ¾ sleeves that started at the peak of my shoulders. Finding my red sneakers that matched them, I walked back down. The girls in my district all have showers before breakfast. But I don't see the point, I take it when I wake up. Nodding to my mother, we began to walk to the square for the reaping.

* * *

I ended the call with Oswin and was pissed. She hadn't noticed I was in the nude, she might've. She might've. I found a decent suit, call me old-fashioned but it suits me. Haha, like my little 'pun' suit. Suits. Oh never mind. My black blazer with black pants, then my sky-blue dress-shirt and white suspenders. People have always questioned my suspenders, but, they can get up to some pretty kinky stuff when it comes to it. As a family we all walked out the door towards the central square. It was easy to pick out Oswin from the lot, the only girl in red and sneakers. Oswin was a Tomboy from what I knew about her, all the other district girls were covered in pink chiffon and diamonds, while she was dressed stunningly in red-crêpe material and rubies. She cancelled their Mary-sue personalities with her attitude, flirtiness* and dress-sense. I waited in line, after my finger was pricked, I moved to the 18's, waiting for the ceremony to begin. I watched as people I knew flooded square. Tosh moved to the 14s with Gwen filling the space in the 16's, Owen moved to the 12s as Ianto showed him where to go. Ianto nodded at his girlfriend: Liz and moved to the 15s. Between Oswin and I, we took out took out about 4 tesserae for us and our families to increase our chances, after all, some wannabe might want to be tribute instead, though repercussions for being the tribute after not being chosen may just kill them anyway. Like that chick who thought she was better than Lena, she was as good-as dead, she was pushed off a cliff and killed by her district partner on orders. All that grain was turned into flour for little Oswin to bake her soufflés, her soufflés are the talk of the students in the district and it may have also been a part-bribe to the trainers we had, after all, she got her own locker and shower period after that. Hate her sometimes.

* * *

I was being surrounded by prissy girls. All in pink wearing nail-polish and diamonds. I sought out for my friend, Jenny and we stood together.

"So, how is our next victor feeling?' Jenny's perky and blonde. Though, she hates pink, her sense of fashion is blue, so we stood out amongst a crowd of pink and yellows and greens. Pastels, a Capitol trend.

"Pumped and ready to shag," I winked

"Of course, how our district will win this year, through the power of seduction." Jenny laughed, but she quietened as the film rolled. We could practically quote this off by heart, the same sound effects, the same words, hell, the same narrator. Our district, same as 2 and 4 are proud to be in this, so it's a very joyous occasion. My dad made a speech, which I nearly fell asleep through, I got barely any sleep, I was nervous and planning tactics.

Our Escort, Ushas Rani from the Capitol stood there in her blinding fashions, this time in bright oranges and reds. This new trend is apparently from some fashion house called; Prydon and it's known for its reds, yellows and gold's . Her wig is as large as the distance between her and father, which is pretty damn far. It was now time to pick out the tributes and with the number of times Jack and I had entered, it was inevitable.

"Ladies first" Our escort said, plunging black, taloned fingers into the bowl, plucking one from the exact middle, she unfolded the name and read it. My heart was pounding in my ears. I was going to win, but who said I would? "Congratulations to our female tribute: Oswin Oswald!" I smiled and ran to the platform, hugging my father and nodding at all of our previous victors, the latest of which; Coco Volant, was one of my dear friends and had trained me well for this.

"Anything you would like to say?" Ushas asked sweetly, her sickly cologne getting to my nose

"I'm avenging my sister and hell, I will be District 1's next victor!" I said proudly and rather forcefully, those prissy capitol girls in their homes watching this and that Gamemaker better be listening.

* * *

Typical Oswin, feisty. I laughed to myself, she was making sure they remembered Clara. Clara was great, never got around to dating or laying her, but she was fun, but a little bit quiet. It was now time for the guys. And on cue, Ushas smiled and cleared her throat

"Now, boys your turn." She said as if we were 7 . her fingers waved tauntingly over the bowl, then hovering over one to the right, she snatched the one opposite "Congratulations; Ianto Harkness." I stood there shocked. I took out as much tesserae as I could. However, he sprinted to the mike and said:

"Sorry, but I do believe, it's Jack's turn this year." That was my little brother, her strutted down the stairs and gave me a fist bomb, with I reciprocated. I grinned and winked at the audience, making a couple of the victors, male and female, weak with giddiness.

"Ok, Jack, what do you have to say about that?" Ushas asked sweetly

"Hello Ladies. Or gentlemen" I winked. I spotted Oswin rolling her eyes at me, we were probably going to have a contest on who could flirt the best. It was so on.

* * *

**We hope you like that! Review and follow, and spread the word about this new fic! Any reviews welcome :D**


	2. Allons-y: District 5

**Hello people! It's "glitchy" here. Though I changed my penname. But I can't come up with another nickname, so I guess glitchy will have to do for now.**

**At first, hermione and I were trying to post the reapings in order. But since I had the D2 reaping, and I was busy, we decided to scatter the order. Which is why we have the District 5 reaping here.**

**Hermione is currently overseas on holidays, leaving me to submit on my own (hence no italic passage, missing you Hermione). But after this will come two more reapings, both written by hermione. I will start my share soon.**

**Just a warning, this one will probably make you cry, so I'd suggest getting a box of tissues. I cried while editing the chapter :'(**

**Here's District 5, represented by David Tennant and Donna Noble. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**District 5: Allons-y**  
**David Tennant and Donna Noble**

David's POV

I woke up this morning with that awful foreboding feeling. Quite annoying really. Of course, it was reaping day. I face-palmed, but my problem was that there always that chance my name would be drawn out. It's only 2 more years. I'm 17 turning 18 in about 6 months, next year. I trudged out of bed and into my family's small bathroom. Thing about District 5 is that it's pretty average, not many kids take out tesserae. It's commonplace, but it's a last resort, seeing as we're reasonably well-fed. I've only taken out Tesserae once or twice, but that was mainly because there was a job cut, and having a system-analyst father isn't quite as it cracks up to be. But dad was hired as a system-analyst at another place.

"Morning mum, dad, Jonathan, Francesca," I said as I sat down at the table.

"Dude, it's Frankie, the name Francesca is tedious," she said. Frankie looks nothing like Jonathan and I. We've got uncontrollable, mousy brown hair. Well…I've got the side burns and I prefer my brown pin-striped trousers to his blue with rust-red pin-stripes. Then those pale freckles you can only really see up close and the deep-brown eyes. We're both pretty tall and skinny. I've been told if that anyone were to hug me, they would get a paper cut. Something that bothers me is that my brother's the lover-boy of the family, we're identical and all the girls go out with him. He's gone out with Liz, Reinette, Sally and all these other girls I can't name. And he dumps them like they're nothing more than just puppets.

"It's reaping day, you all better get ready." Mum said bracingly. It was Frankie's first reaping day. Frankie, to be honest, is the kid everyone loves. Sweet, naïve and a genius. If anything, when she gets older, she'll find a way to excel our district and find an even more efficient way of powering Panem. I've been told I've got a British accent. Strange seeing as no-one except perhaps the president is allowed to leave Panem. But for what we watch on TV (well, those of us who have ones anyway) I've got that accent. "Now, I've set out your clothes, take your baths and we'll leave soon."

"Dad, is it scary, the reaping. It's one thing watching it, but to be in it is another thing," Frankie said. Frankie's a stand-out in the family, raven-haired and blue-eyed. She's my dad re-incarnate, as a female.

"It's not, you'll be fine. Just trust us," he said, hugging her. He nodded at Jonathan to take his bath first, and he obliged. I waited as mum and dad went to wash the dishes, letting Frankie rest her head against me. I could feel her fear, gripping through us all, hoping that it wasn't hers or Jonathan's or even me. We were probably like this for a few minutes when Jonathan came down.

"Ladies first," he smirked

"Hate you," I replied back. I moved up to my room, reading my one book. A classic called Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I used to imagine myself wining and moving to the Capitol, just to read the first few books of the series, but it isn't worth it. Twenty-three slayed lives for 6 books, I can't even fathom the mentality to kill someone. A Career, I could probably do. But an innocent 12 year old? That is a different matter. What monster could kill someone? I was probably finished by the time Frankie came out. I entered the bath and felt the now cold water. No more heat. I sunk further down, trying to think, how was I supposed to survive another reaping. People I knew died, friends, enemies, relatives. All died. We haven't had a victor in years. As soon as I had scrubbed everywhere, I exited the bath. Drying myself off, I got into my usual reaping clothes: my brown suit, blue shirt with paisley tie, then my cream canvas sneakers and brown trench-coat.

"Ah, look who's fashion sense hasn't changed," Jonathan smirked.

"Neither has yours," I retorted. He's wearing his usual turquoise suit on with the maroon shirt underneath.

"Shut up," Frankie said irritated. I could tell she was scared. But she looked pretty in her cream dress with a black ribbon across her waist.

"C'mon we need to be there on time," Dad said, taking his coat as we all walked out the door. Our district is very gloomy. Grey, seeing as we own the power plants. It means we can't escape through to the woods, through the electric fence. That's the only down of have electricity running 24/7. We can watch television, even on the old, rickety sets. Most districts watch them on screens, hoping that their tributes survive. Or to watch their rival tributes die.

"Frankie," Mum said. "We'll be right there. Just go queue up, and you'll be officially present," she said, directing her to the peacekeepers. I nodded at her as she went to find a couple of her friends.

* * *

Donna Noble's POV

I woke up happy for once. It was my final reapings. A few more hours and I would be free. I moved out of my room and into my small kitchen. I wasn't exactly the richest kid, or the poorest. But my grandad is retired from the plant and my mum used to work there too. My dad died when I was about 2 or so. He was killed during a chemical leak and he tried fixing it. Nothing I could've done. Or anyone could've done.

So here I am now. Eighteen and working as a system analyst. I find numbers and systems easy to work. It's my thing, numbers. It means I don't take out tesserae to feed myself or my family, I don't have to beg in the streets. Life in this district is perhaps the closest to normal, albeit the reapings.

"Donna, go wash your face!" my mother, Sylvia snapped.

"Morning, sweetheart," my grandfather said. He's the only one decent to me, my mother's way of greeting me is a minimum of three criticisms.

"Mother, Pop," I said as I sat down to eat some bread with butter. With only really me and my grandad's pension paying for us, we only have a bit of food. Most mornings it's just a cup of milk or coffee and some bread. We sometimes get eggs. Seeing as our district is unfit for such agriculture, it has to be brought in from the other districts.

"Have you brushed your hair?" my mother asked. I knew she was just worried for me, but it was one more reaping and I was off the hook. "Have you polished your Head Girl badge?"

"Mum, I don't have school and I've brushed my hair." Most days I just ignore her and just did my homework while at it. I find it ironic that I was Head. No one ever listened to me. It was like I was screaming at the world and no one is listening. But why should they? It's their problem. After heating a couple of buttered slices of bread, I moved up to the bath. District 5 is an outlying district but we have a bit of our wealth too. But unfortunately for me, that doesn't resonate. If I want to heat water, I have to get if from the boiler room and add some cooler water instead. Water and electricity don't exactly go together all that well. So I sat in the water and scrubbed myself all over, using the little soap that I had and some shampoo and conditioner. Most people whose parents are only system maintenance workers live like kids in the even poorer, without much food. They make up most of the tesserae takers.

"Donna, you've taken too long. Get out of the bath!" Mum screeched. I sighed and dried myself off. I find baths relaxing, until you turn into a prune. But baths do have that positive feeling about them.

"Your clothes are on your bed," she snapped as threw the door open.

"Thanks" I said spitefully, walking into my room. There it was, a plum, velvet dress that now only went above my knees. I slipped it one and inspected my reflection. It was sort of a wrap-over top that ended at my waist, before falling out. My black flats were laid on the floor and I put those on too, tying up the ballerina-like ribbons. My hair was left out. Using the crude hair-drier I owned, I curled my fringe so that it bounced. Considering myself done, I walked out of the house, without saying goodbye to my mother, My grandfather was in the courtyard and I gave him a final hug.

"You be good, sweetheart. It's your last, but it still could be you," he said

"I'll come back. I will," I said, walking down the road, looking for Nerys, my only friend. Well, frenemy to be precise.

* * *

David's POV

People I knew were flooding the area, peacekeepers marking the borders. Frankie looked scared amongst a group of equally-frightened girls, all clinging onto each other as a sign of solidarity. The boys all looked equally as frightened. Jonathan was in the group below me, the 15s, looked frightened too. Parents were looming around the kids up for slaughter, their minds subconsciously wanting one child to be picked and consciously begging to fate to spare their child. Our escort, was a guy. Well…that was odd, no-one ever gets guys. His name is Koschei Master. He's a bit short, with blonde-brown hair with hazel eyes. He's got that cheery disposition that annoys everyone, and his purple suit clashes horribly with the grey skies and district. Our newly-elected Mayor, who for the life of me, I couldn't remember his name, sat there on stage looking depressed. Just watching and waiting for the next 2 lives that would inevitably end. The video rolled and we were all forced to watch that video. Needless to say, I felt disgusted and disagreed with every word.

"Now," this Koschei guy was too enthusiastic for my likings, like some sadistic murderer "Let's switch the order. Boys." He was very quick to the point and pulled out the top-most name. I felt my heart beat, as if I had two, it was beating faster than imaginable and that foreboding feeling told me that it was inevitable

"Congratulations to this year's tribute: David Tennant!" he said happily.

I looked at Jonathan and he fell to the floor in grief, his school friends trying to console him. As I approached the front, I looked at Frankie. She was trying to break through the barrier, but I couldn't tell her to stop. I was being pushed to the front by peacekeepers. I tried in vain, telling her I'll see her again. But it wasn't working.

"Hello, how are you?" Koschei asked brightly.

"Irritated, well.. beyond that really," I said in my usual manner. I knew my strengths. If I wanted sponsors, then my quirkiness and looks would have to get me past.

"Nice to know, now, our next girl is…" The tension rose "Francesca Tennant" I froze on the spot. She looked up at me, terror filling her eyes. My mum began to sob, dad trying to console her. Ever the Tennant, she looked fierce, climbing up the stairs. She looked back at Jonathan who was now breaking through the barrier, before being pushed back by peace keepers. Children and adults looked stunned, they wanted to do something. Frankie was the well-loved kid and something was coming.

* * *

Donna's POV

I couldn't just stand there. Guilt was eating me up, Nerys, sensing my thought gave me a don't-you-dare look. But I defied her

"It's like I'm an invisible wall anyway," I said spitefully, before watching the escort.

"Are there any volunteers?" he asked. I ran towards the stage. Frankie was the girl I'd talk to on the way to school, stick up for her when she was getting bullied. There was no way I was just going to watch another twelve-year-old die.

"I volunteer!" I said. Frankie was protesting, but I knelt in front of her.

"Frankie, just go. I'll take care of your brother," I soothed. I motioned to the peacekeepers, telling them to take her back. She was being dragged back to her spot where Mr and Mrs Tennant tried hugging her, her older brother with her.

"That was brave, sweetheart. And you are?" my eyes searched the crowd for grandad, he was being held back by mum and a few of his friends.

"Donna Noble." I said coldly

"Why did you volunteer?" he sneered

"Because I can't see a brother kill his sister," I said. End of conversation. I never had a sibling and I had a damn good feeling I just saved the three of them.

"Well, Well, Well. Let's give it up for District 5 tributes!" he said, however, no crowd erupted. It was just silence and the tears of those silenced.

"Shake hands," he said. I grasped hands with David and familiarity washed over me, his father was the guy who took care of my internship and he was the prefect to Prydon House at school. I grasped it and he muttered softly and rather sadly.

"Thank you. Well, Allons-y," as we were ushered to bid farewell to those we loved.

* * *

**How was that? Did you cry as much as I did?**

**Next update will be coming fairly shortly. In the meantime, leave a nice review. I'll forward them to hermione, she loves reading them!**

**Thanks for reading, guys! :)**


	3. Bad Wolf: District 6

**A message from my partner in crime, and author of this chapter, hermione-amelia-rose1479...**

_Hey guys, we're back. Sorry, we had this chapter and the next one done __ages_ ago. But we've been busy and Factie here wasn't bothered to upload it... *fingers knife* anyway, so this is District 6. Um, we hope we got it down pat and hope you get the references.

_By the way, news flash, because, most reapings are practically the same, we've decided, we'll do some reapings, some train rides and some remakes. We can do reaping flashbacks and everything, and hopefully get the pace a lot quicker, as Factie hasn't actually written anything yet, and we're pumped for the arena :)_

**Hahahah, factie. Nice nickname.**

******Anyway, sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Bad Wolf: District 6**

**Christopher Eccleston and Rose Tyler**

**Rose's POV**

I snuggled down further in my bed, trying to get some sleep, but I could already smell the tea. Mum was a morphling addict once. After my dad died in a transportation accident, she spent the last of the money he left us on the expensive drug. District 6, transportation. My dad was a bit innovative, trying to find ways to help people in transportation, but he was run over by a truck. They said he moved in front of it and some blonde girl tried calling for help. But no one came. They say she cradled him until he died, then informed mum, I was only a month old. Mum went straight and stopped taking it by the time I started school. I did gymnastics at school and came third out of our district.

"Rose dear, after the reaping, try to find a decent job." Jackie said. I had barely escaped an explosion at the factory I worked at. Okay, so I'm 16, but I work as a kitchen lady in the canteen, where I serve food for the men who worked there. I was the last one out, and it blew up. Investigations by peacekeepers said that it was a leak, but I suspected different, I knew something was wrong. I was delivering a lottery ticket to the maintenance bloke, when things started moving. I got out as soon as I could and the building was blown sky-high. But I distinctly heard someone telling me to run. I know I did, not just some fantasy.

"I know mum, but most factories are full." I said, drinking our meagre serving of tea. District 6 is pretty damn poor, and we _hate_ travel, every other district must think it's out absolute dream. But, I know it's weird, but I like the sound of travel. Of course, we can't leave the district, but I haven't been further than a couple of factories down, where they hold the reapings. Mum had laid out some pieces of toast with a rare serving of jam. I hadn't expected jam, let alone strawberry. My best friend Mickey is like my mum's other son. His nan was blinded in a factory accident when some bastard let chemicals into the air, and didn't warn anyone. Everyone there were blinded to some degree, but Mickey's nan was totally blinded. Mickey's mum was gone, so mum was there to tell his nan what Mickey did in the playground, what he did in the school plays, how he acted. Mum had always wanted two kids, a girl and a boy. But only with my dad, Pete Tyler. She dated, but never married and never stayed with any boyfriends for more than a couple of months.

"Rose, one more thing. I bought you new clothes. I hope you like them," mum said eagerly

"Mum, you know we can't do that, if we do, we have to take out tesserae," I said instantly scared. I've taken out tesserae quite a bit. Twice actually. I'm 16 now. 3 more reapings. 3 more years of wearing the same dress and shoes. Most of my clothes were my mothers. I walked up, to take a bath, and as soon as I finished, I walked into my room. My room was only really divided from my mother's room by a couple of dressing screens and some furniture. I looked at the dress mum had bought me, it was a pretty shade of light purple. It started as a tight shirt, then moved out from my waist. There were thick rows of squares in darker purple along the hem of the skirt and at the top of the dress. I looked at a couple of my mum's old shoes and found a pair of simple black flats, that weren't really scuffed. You see, my mum wasn't all that poor. She was a little bit better off as my grandad had a higher position in the factory, but dad wasn't all that wealthy, as people in this district.

"Rose sweetheart?" Mum asked. "Is your plait still in?"

"Oh." I just realised, I had massaged that little bit of shampoo and conditioner into my now loose braid. So now, only the bottom was wavy. It still looked quite nice.

"That's fine. I have this. It was your dad's gift to you" My mum handed me a parcel of newspaper, undoing the crude tape, I found a small silver cog, embedded with flecks of gold and red. I knew it from the off as one of the cogs that are used in hovercrafts. "He found it one day and he decided, you should have it. Your aunt had it engraved." As I turned the small cog over, my name was engraved around its circumference: Rose Marion Tyler. Mum had threaded it to the only chain she could find, an ultra -thin chain that was usually used in call-machines.

"Mum, you didn't have to" I said, with tears, filling my eyes.

"Rose dear, just go, okay. Don't get reaped."

* * *

My day had already started, 5 hours ago to be exact. I'm 15 and my name is Christopher Eccleston. I know, weird name, but you'll get used to it. Panem never ships in workers from other countries, but a major crisis when I was 4 made my parents in the territory of Yorkshire, to apply for work, in Panem. Panem was desperate, but it left most of those kids with horrible memories. We were all injected with morphling at one point, seeing as we were all traumatised with what happened when we got here. Many of us were placed under strict interrogations and tests, to see if we were fit to live here. So hence, the northern accent. My parents had taken morphling and are now out of their minds. So now, they're gone. I live in the orphanage that the district and most of us older kids tend to help get the younger kids ready. There are about 20 kids here, and I sit with Adam and Lynda, seeing as they're the eldest.

"Chris, mate." That was Adam, with his short hair and that oddly circular cut on his forehead. "Have you got the little ones sorted?"

"John, Greg, Molly, Sherlock, Anderson and Jim are all brushing their teeth. Mycroft, Irene and Sebby are already done and dressed. And John is waiting for you to get his jumper over his head " I said, before our other third, Lynda entered. Her hair was in two buns on top of her head, an apple green dress on her rather thin frame, with her only shoes, a pair of sneakers.

"Adam, we're having a bit of a crisis. Anderson and Sherlock are fighting, and Anderson now has a large cut on his cheek"

"Have you told Matron?"

"Adam. We haven't had a matron for 5 bloody years" I reminded him. Our Matron swanned off a few years back, leaving us to 'run' the place. The District got us food and stuff, it's their duty. Panem will let us starve, but they won't let us die, they need people to keep the Capitol going.

"Ah yes. Forgot. Now one more thing." Adam said "Harry, Hermione, Ronald, Ginevra, Neville, Luna, Draco and Astoria are all waiting for you to do up their shoelaces, bows, buttons etc."

"Okay" I said, as I moved down to the room next door, where the youngest 8 resided. They were all 3-5 years old, and it was really quite sad, as: Harry and Hermione were cousins while Ronald and Ginevra were brother and sister. I could already see who would marry between them, but I honestly couldn't think of that, with reaping day and all. Their clothes weren't as worn out as the rest, but they were quickly outgrowing them. Hermione, Ginny and Luna needed their ribbons in their hair done up, which Lynda was doing quite quickly. Harry had his buttons all mixed up, which I had amended. Draco had his shoelaces all messed up, which took at least 5 minutes to undo. Then Ron needed his tooth pulled out. After all that was done, we found the kids who were getting reaped this year, all sitting together, waiting to leave. My green jumper was on, so were my best pants and shoes. Adam was wearing his best dress shirt. This year, Mycroft, Irene, Sherlock and John were all up for the reapings. It's Sherlock and John's first, while for Mycroft and Irene, it's their second. All the other kids are really young, and we have to stop them from causing trouble. So, as a group, we walked towards the area where we are all reaped. The youngest kids stayed together, while us older kids lined up to get our names marked off, in the form of a finger prick. We are now all officially present.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"Hey Bad Wolf" Shareen said. My mate Shareen is one of my only friends. Mickey's already finished with his reapings, so now, it's just me and Shareen. Shareen was in a pretty blue dress, that suited her hazel eyes and dark brown hair. I'm known as bad wolf for a couple of reasons. I'm like a wolf at times, I stick up for people, ferocious and passionate. But that's gotten me on the bad-side of some people. I'm not that great at school, so aspiring people tend not to notice me. But you can be surprised with what I can think up of under pressure.

"Hey Shareen" I said, as we moved towards our area for the 15's. Mickey waved to me from the area where the adults stood. Mum was next to him and supporting his grandmother. I looked towards the mayor and the escort from the capitol: Millennia Glitchmob. She was dressed in eccentric shades of greens and silvers, the sequined silver blazer was blinding us all and causing a fire-storm in the skies. We've only got a couple of victors here. Cogs Hemmsight and Spark Barton. We watched the video and many of our eyes fell, being reminded why we had to do this. I thought it was inhumane, they didn't have to kill off children for pure entertainment, that was just barbaric.

"Hello District 6 and may the odds be ever in your favour!" Millenia said "Now, for the females." Millenia's hand hovered right above the bowl, then snatching a name up, my heart began to pound, hard. That awful feeling of foreboding.

"Congratulations to this year's female tribute: Rose Tyler!"

There it was. My name. It felt like some high-speed camera, everything in slow motion. Shareen whipped her head around in denial, looking into my eyes. Mum and Mickey looking on, tears flowing in their eyes. So many people stood unaffected, but so many more stood there in fear, as another life would be taken. I climbed up to see Millenia and her smirk.

"Well, Well dear, You're Rose Tyler. Such a pretty name for a pretty girl."

"The _pleasure_ is all mine, rest assured," I replied coldly.

* * *

**Chris' POV**

"Sass." I said to Adam who nodded, still in shock. I sighed with only some relief, Irene hadn't been reaped. But it still left Him, Adam, Mycroft, Sherlock and John.

"Isn't she that 'Bad Wolf' chick?" Adam whispered to me, I nodded. That outspoken girl, she was sparky and kind, standing up to people and a talented gymnast too. And the girl.

She was the one I told to run. I was working a shift in the factory, when some idiot blew something up, the entire building exploded, so I tugged her sleeve in the right direction and told her to run. Thank God she didn't know me.

"Now for the boys," we were taken out of our momentary stupor to a moment of absolute fear. Millenia's hand seemed to taunt us, trying to determine which name was theirs. "And this year's male tribute is: Christopher Eccleston." I sighed, my name. She pronounced Eccleston wrong too. I felt Adam trying to keep his grip on my arm, but I had to walk on. Sherlock, Mycroft and John were at the ends of the rows, patting my arm as I went past. I spied the other kids who were too young, looking on in horror and sorrow. The final straw was Lynda, her tears, brining sadness to a usually bright and bubbly girl.

"Hello, You're Christopher Eccleston. How do you feel?" The bitch had the nerve to ask

"Fantastic," I replied sarcastically, in the corner of my eye, Rose sniggered, but supressed it well.

"Well then District 6. I give you your tributes," I looked at Rose, whose tears were falling unashamedly, the children who were left. There were still goodbyes, I just needed to remember, tell Sherlock, Molly and John in particular that I'm going to be alright.

* * *

**Hope you all liked that! Next update WILL COME SOON, I PROMISE!**

**In the meantime, review and follow if you haven't already.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
